Her Heart Stays
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: SoujixKagome It's Tetsu's birthday and to celebrate they all go to Shimabara a whore house for a night out. Souji gets more than he expected from a dark haired lover. For Bishonen'sFoxyMiko Happy Birthday!


Disclaimer: I don't own Peacemaker or Inuyasha.

**Summary**: It's Tetsu's birthday and to celebrate they all go to Shimabara(whore house) for a night out. Souji gets more than he expected.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Souji Okita/Kagome

**Dedicated: **Bishonen'sFoxyMiko(aka Kurama'sFoxyMiko)! I LOOOVE YOU!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

* * *

**Her Heart Stays **

I did not particularly participate in these kind of outings but I was asked by our very own, 'Three Stooges' to come and celebrate Tetsu's Sixteenth Birthday. So here we were at Shimabara, a whore house, to celebrate. I didn't think that we as the Shinsengumi often did these kind of things but here we were in a large room being poured sake by a woman named Akesato. I didn't know that she and Yamanami had something going on but they did. My eyes caught that.

Tetsu was being served by a small girl that was probably his age. Her name was Saya. They started them out so young now and days and I felt sadness build within me. Children...posing as adults. Saya to keep her off the streets and Tetsu to keep his dream true and clear. The whole group was here and each was being served by a woman more beautiful than the last. I merely lied on my dark blue pillow and ignored the fuss around me.

I didn't like these kinds of places.

"Hey! Okita!" yelled Shinpachi, holding a small woman in his arms. I turned my attention to him and noticed the flush on his cheeks from the consumption of alcohol.

"Hmm?" I hummed, looking at him with a smile.

"Where's your woman?!" he yelled, his volume rising in pitch.

"Souji doesn't come to these places so he doesn't have a particular woman." Hijitaka told him. "We'll need to find someone to occupy his time." he chuckled.

"I know! How about Kagome?!" Mr. Kondo asked. There was a collective round of whoops. He looked at his woman and told her to get the woman, 'Kagome'. I vaguely wondered who she was since everyone seemed to know her.

"You'll love Kagome, Okita!" Tetsu told me happily. "She's wonderful!"

"Really?" I asked, amusement coloring my voice wondering just how many ways this woman was 'wonderful'. There were several shouts of 'yes' and the party continued. The door opened and Mr. Kondo's woman came in followed by another woman. I felt my breath catch in my throat as the screen closed. The geisha that walked in was gorgeous.

She was very small, maybe a head smaller than myself, with a pale complexion that didn't need the help from the white paint, her lips were lightly painted red, and her eyes were a gorgeous blue-gray. She wore the opposite colors of the traditional women. Her kimono was white, long and flowing, it trailed behind her on the floor, her obi was light blue with white snowflakes stitched into the fine silk, the sleeves were large and nearly touched floor as they enveloped her hands, her neck was long and slender holding a black choker and her hair was left down and tumbling in waves to her waist, a midnight black color. Her beautiful eyes swept the room with an elegant curve on her lips.

"Hello boys." she greeted softly. Her voice had a musical lift to it and I suppressed a shudder. "Who am I with tonight?" she asked.

"We brought you someone new, Kagome!" Sanosuke called. She giggled and the sound was like tinkling bells. The woman that brought her grabbed her lightly by the hand and led her to my seat. Kagome's eyes swept over my form appreciatively as she sat down on her knees and then bent her head so that it touched the floor, her hands on either side of her face. She sat back up and smiled, revealing pearl white teeth.

"I am Kagome and I will be your companion tonight." she told me.

"I am Souji Okita." I said with a tilt of my head and she nodded as I waited to gauge her reaction at the name of the Captain of the First Unit. She merely grabbed a sake bottle and offered my a cup.

"Would like it while the sake is still warm, Master Okita?" she asked. I nodded to her and she poured the cup.

"Please, call me Souji!" I told her happily. She smiled and nodded to me. I took the sake cup and downed the warm drink. I handed her the cup and she asked if I wanted another. I refused and simply watched her move. Her hands were small, dainty but beautiful flawless hands.

"Don't be a stiff Okita!" yelled Heisuke. "Kagome likes a little affection!" Kagome blushed a beautiful color that dusted her pale cheeks. I chuckled at her and pulled her into my long arms. She 'eeped' as I pulled her so that he lay against my side, slightly on top of me but slightly to my side.

"Oh Heisuke!" she snapped. He sent her a smile and nudged Tetsu.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" he asked. Tetsu laughed and I merely glared at them. I felt the curves of Kagome's body press against me and she observed me. Her eyes held a sparkle that was too intelligent to belong to a common whore.

She observed everything that you did and made sure you weren't a threat. My eyes sharpened and her eyes glinted in response and her lips curved. She leaned close to my ear and whispered softly into my there, her breath tickled me but I found myself wanting to see what she would feel like against me clad in nothing.

"So, Souji. What are you doing in a place like this? You aren't one of the usuals, certainly not one of _my_ usuals." she asked as she kissed me just underneath my ear. "Mmm?"

"Tetsu invited me." I told her. She nodded as she pressed herself closer to me, she ran her nose along my collar bone lightly and softly kissed me along the column of my neck. I held back a groan that threatened to spill forth. "What are you doing?"

"I'm your companion for the night. Might as well have some fun, ne?" she giggled. I found myself nodding and everyone was too busy or too wrapped up in their own women to be bothered by what we were doing on my pillow. She placed on of her beautiful, dainty hands on my neck and slowly swept her way down

She pealed back the opening slightly and stuck her hand just inside of the white males kimono I was wearing. Her hands were cool and they felt nice on my heated skin. She spread her hand son the span of my chest while her other hand went to my long ark purple hair. I felt the beast that I held within me want to be released. The beast that I released when I was fighting, that damn hitokiri within me. She moved me so that I was more on my back and she was off to my side.

She poked her tongue from her mouth and licked my chest gently. Her nails dug into my hair and I sighed when she came back to give attention to my neck. She suckled and licked, nuzzled and bit. I allowed the sensations to fill my body and let her do what she did best. I was lost in a torrent of hazy pleasure when her hand sunk lower until she gently grasped my aching member. My eyes widened. She wasn't going to do this here, was she? Where everyone else was? She leaned up and nipped my ear.

"Hush Souji. Don't make a sound or say a word. They'll never know and you'll feel so wicked when we're done." she giggled. "They'll _never_ know."

I wanted to tell her something but she grasped my erection and slowly began to move her hand along it. I gasped slightly but she gave me a look and I became silent. Her long sleeves hid everything from view. Her nails slightly massaged the tip and my balls and I felt a light sheen of sweat begin to gather on my body as i tried to hold back the sensations she invoked in me. I bit my lips forcefully almost to the point where blood was being drawn.

I felt myself climb to my release and with one final relatively hard grip, I came and Kagome quickly pulled a towel from her sleeve to catch my seed so there wouldn't be a large mess to explain. She smirked when my jaw unclenched and she lightly cleaned of my member with a different towel. The threw them in a far corner where no one was and I looked around the room. No one seemed to notice what just happened and I looked at her. her eyes held a wicked gleam and she giggled.

"Told you." she whispered, brushing her lips along mine. "And we're not done yet."

"We're not?" I asked, nibbling at her bottom lip.

"No. Let's see how much we can get away with before someone catches on." she said with a devilish smirk and before I realized what was happening, she had lifted her kimono slightly and sat my lap. My member immediately stiffened when she adjusted herself rolling her hips. "Ready already, Souji?" she teased. I couldn't answer once again because she quickly sheathed me within her tight opening. She bit her lip, eyes aglow with fire.

"We're going to get caught." I managed to hiss.

"Didn't you wonder why my kimono is different from other kimonos?" she asked as she rolled her hips, eliciting a slight moan from us both. I nodded as she moved slightly up and down. "My kimono is large and hides any and all movement I make from within. You'll only give us away if you make too loud of a noise or your face reveals something."

"Mmhmm." I groaned when she thrust down particularly fast. it when on like this for several minutes, her ring out the pleasure as long as she could. Just when I thought I would burst, she found some way to rid the sensation to keep us going longer. Her hands were slightly in my hair, massaging the scalp. To any other person it would seen as she was merely toying with my hair and we weren't having sex.

"Souji!" Tetsu called. I stifled a groan and looked over at him.

"What?" I asked, my voice strained.

"You don't want to take Kagome to one of the rooms?" he asked.

"Maybe later." I told him. He laughed.

"She gives good head massages, right?" he asked. I felt a chuckle bubble within me but she thrust once and hard she came and after a few more thrusts I came right behind her.

"Yes." I sighed with the shudders of my aftershock. I heard Akesato giggle and I turned a glance at her, a blush rose to her cheeks as Kagome winked at her. Akesato looked and Kagome must have told her she does this. Kagome closed my kimono from under her kimono and slowly pulled herself from me. Her face was slightly flushed and she smirked at me. I stood and grabbed a bottle of warm sake. I downed it and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"You want to go to my rooms?" she asked with a grin. I nodded and handed the bottle to a stunned Hijitaka and we walked out of the room.

* * *

**With the Shinsengumi:**

"What the hell just happened?" Heisuke asked, causing Akesato to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Yamanami asked her.

"You honestly don't know?" she asked.

"No! One moment they're sitting and the next they're gone!" Shinpachi yelled. "_And_ Okita downed a sake bottle!"

"Kagome and Master Okita just finished...um...well...havingsexinonthepillow(having sex on the pillow)." she replied in a rush with a blush on her face.

"What?" Mr. Kondo laughed. She nodded and pointed to the rag in the corner of the room. There was a flurry of movement as they quickly went to the rag. Shinpachi nudged it with his foot and then broke out laughing.

"T-they really d-did it without us k-knowing!" he gasped out. There was a round of laughs as they tried to figure what the heck just happened.

* * *

**Later that Night:**

I felt Kagome slightly massage my bare back and I shivered at her touch. I was now intoxicated by the mere scent of the woman that was pressed so closely to my back. She kissed my neck and smirked when I shuddered. I had spent the night here and I could the guards coming to check on the women and make sure they were fine. I sat up and let the sheets pool around my waist. I stood and pulled on my kimono. I looked to Kagome and went down on my knees to kiss her lips as she lay unmoving on the futon.

"I'll be back." I whispered to her. She nodded and smiled at me.

"I'll see you, Souji." she told me softly. I left the room and closed the shoji screen door behind me with a 'click'. I did come back and kept coming back. Kagome turned into my everything. It happened like that for awhile. Soon I was able to pull some strings and Kagome was released as a free woman.

I married her.

I loved her.

We were perfect.

I was sick.

I was dying.

I soon left her.

She sits at my grave.

She mourns me.

She lives with a beautiful purple haired blue-eyed daughter named Emika.

She lives with product of our love.

I wait in heaven and hope to see her again.

I wait...for the day to hold her again.

I wait...

She never married again...

She never took a lover...

I wait...

"Emika! Let's go and visit Daddy's grave today!" she yells.

"Okay, mommy!" the little girl cries.

They walk hand and hand.

They leave flowers.

They go away to take care of the Shinsengumi.

They go but...Kagome's heart stays.

* * *

KYN: I hope that you liked it Bishonen'sFoxyMiko! I wanted to write something sweet yet sexual. I've reached that point in my life...; 

Youko: We all do.

KYN: You're still at that point in your life.

Youko: So true.

KYN and Youko: Happy Birthday Bishonen'sFoxyMiko!!!!! Everybody review please!!!!


End file.
